Enutrof/Chance
The Enutrof/Chance build is one of, if not the most, challenging builds at low levels. Beginner Enus suffer from very weak attack spells and do not recieve a water element spell until level 26. However, it is of course quite possible, and most people that see Coins Throwing for the first time will recognize that it is worth the effort. It is certainly easier to get an Enu through its formative levels with some serious money from another account, or a generous guild or friend, but again, you will make it just fine on your own. Leveling Up Note that this guide is meant for enutrofs that don't plan on being very powerful at levels 60+, and just want to have fun with them. For guides by more experienced players, go to Amakna Square. Level 1-5 Enter the tutorial with Ganymede and use the level 1 arachnee to level yourself up all the way to level 5, or even 6 if you can stand it. This Arachnee tends to give more XP than usual, and respawns immediately, making it an ideal place for an Enu to train early on. Put your first 25 stat points into Vitality, as you will need every hitpoint early on, and with 25 Vitality you will still have enough points to raise Chance to 100 by level 26, when you obtain Coins Throwing. In terms of Spell Points, resist the temptation to improve Shovel Throwing; it is a very weak spell, even when maxed out at level 5, and at later levels you won't ever use it. Fortune is a useful spell which boosts your Chance, but you'll want to level that up later on in the game since you don't need the bonus Chance much now anyhow. Save up your spell points until you reach level 6. (note: shouldnt there only be 20 cuz when ur lvl 5 u would only have 20 characteristic points). Level 6-9 Time to get some good equipment. Sell any resources you find or have found, such as arachnee legs and white/black gobball wool for some quick money. Spend it on anything you can find that will significantly increase your strength. Fight individual level 6 gobballs for XP in the areas near Astrub. Use Shovel Throwing to attack at range, then back up. A level 6 gobball has the same movement rate as you do, so if you use obstacles such as fences and large trees to evade the gobball, you should be able to kill one without being hit once. When you hit Level 6, dump your spell points into Living Bag to bring it to level 3, effectively giving you 60 extra hitpoints in a fight. Buy it up to level 4 when you reach 7th level. If you get cornered by a gobball for whatever reason, use the bag as a resevoir of hitpoints. If you have a Great Twiggy Shovel (or better shovel), your melee damage may be more powerful than your Shovel Throwing damage. Saving up your remaining spell points for now, continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. note: from ImGonnaDieSoon You can also kill lvl 5 and 6 tofus for around the same xp(if not more). Just use the living bag you got at lvl 6 so you dont get hit and just unload on the tofu with your shovel throw.If everything goes according to plan...your bag will switch plases with you and it will take all the damage.This also works on mobs of 2(maybe 3) any lvl tofus. ^_^ note: from Shlemazel If you have the money, the easiest way to level is to just use ivory parchments until level 11, then get a whistling bow. Level 10-16 Now that you've reached 10th level, you can reward yourself by buying the less expensive pieces of the gobball set, assuming you can afford them. Complete quests (such as the bearman quest) for kamas and easy XP. A gobball hammer will be your best friend for the duration of this phase, so be sure to get one. At level 11 you can wear Fortifying Rings to boost your strength, and at level 14 you can wear Mental Rings, which will significantly boost the relevant stats that help you deal more damage with the Gobball Hammer. With even just a partial gobball set, you should be able to deal around 20 damage per hit with your hammer, and use it's unique area of attack to effectively remain one step ahead of level 6 gobbals. Experiment with level 9 gobbals, but chances are they will still give you quite a run for your money. At level 13 you get Rock's Den, which was once a pretty awesome spell, until the 1.2 version update. There was a time when I would have advised you to put points into it, but now that invisibility ends the moment you attack again, it isn't worth leveling up. Instead, put 3 spell points into Fortune. The important thing here is that you make sure you will have exactly 10 spell points when you hit level 26, so that you can max out Coins Throwing the moment you get it. Continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Level 17-25 At level 17, dump 3 more skill points into Ghostly Shovel. At last, a spell that does some respectable damage! Ghostly is fire based, so strap on anything and everything that raises your Int. Chances are this means completing as much of the gobball set as you can, plus high-stat mental rings. Your attack pattern won't vary too much: Simply use Ghostly Shovel to attack at range instead of Shovel Throwing. The difference in range and damage will probably allow you to take on level 9, 12 and maybe even 15 gobballs, depending on your equipment. Experiment also with groups of flowers, which have few hitpoints and are generally vulnerable to fire. Getting to level 26 will take a long time, but don't give up. Along the way, push more points into Ghostly to get it to level 4. Eventually you'll want to max it anyway. Level 26-40 Once you hit level 26 you should be able to max out your Chance at 100, and have enough points to max out Coins Throwing immediately. You should have Living Bag 4, Fortune 3, Ghostly Shovel 4, and Coins Throwing 5. Sell your gobball equipment and instead pick up a full robber set immediately. Suppliment this with either parts of the Moskito Set, or other equipment that suits your style. Assuming full robber and 100 Chance, you should be doing an average of 20 damage per hit, three times a round, at a range of up to 12. This is exceedingly annoying for opponents. From this point on you can now hold your own against surprisingly large encounters. Continue to raise chance, and work towards obtaining a hybrid Prespic Set/Robber Set. Max out Fortune and Ghostly Shovel when you can, and consider raising Pandora's Box to make your Ghostly that much more effective. In terms of characteristics, 20 points of Agility will help raise your critical hits, and Vitality and Intelligence are always fairly useful too. Chance continues to be important later on, so don't ignore it either. Level 41-50 It's time to think about an Ice Kwak Set (that doesn't mean that you should throw out your Prespic Set, it is extremely useful for leveling, because your main opponents - Cracklers, Treechnids and Scaraleafs have surprisingly low damage and it gives you decent wisdom as well). Ice Kwak Set is designed only for Enutrofs, it gives a huge amount of Chance, some Intelligence, some Wisdom, decent bonus to crits and (sic!) +1 range, +1AP & +1MP - really brilliant. Note that you can wear only 7 items of 8 to gain that bonuses, one of which is an Ice Bwak. I recommend to fill 2 other slots with some decent +damage items (Ringtree +5, etc. will do.) Note I am going put this at the end so not to disrupt any of this guide. There are a couple of ways to make an Enutrof. 1- Make an Enutrof and become a Hunter immedietly. Get to lvl 30 Hunter or so and you can buy a Hunting Shovel (excellent weapon) you will be doing 50 damage in 1 hit. 2- Get to lvl 20 and find a Dagger Smith to make you an Ergot Mina. You will be doing 50 damage and geting 20 back. I was killing lvl 28 Red Scaras at lvl 20, they give 5k exp. 3- Do the above guide. I have not tried, but buying a Gobball Set is worth it for any class. Also, an Adventure Set is worth it for any class... To be honest using the points on Ghostly Shovel doesnt seem worth it. You should get Fortune to 5, Living Bag to 4, once you get to level 26 put Coins Throwing to 5. Beyond this I dont know, but in my experience I spent 3 days looking for a Dagger Smith, got my Ergot Mina and leveled to 26 in about 2 hours. I think it's worth it seeing as I'm going keep these daggers until, very late levels. Equipment Set *Full Adventurer Set (1-21) (but really any class will benefit from Adventurer Set if you can afford it) *Full Moskito Set (21-26) *Robber Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) *Prespic Set suplemented with Robber Set. (combine both) (38+) *Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (42+) *At level 70+, a custom set is best. An example is an Amulet "Teeth of Wabbits", Blue Turtle Belt, ares, Akwadala Cloak, Sapphire Dragolining or caralining, caraboots or gobball breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. Weapon *Whistling Bow 11-15 *Holic Bow 15+ *Grey Beard 20+ (Optional Weapon, for low-money people ^^) *Ergot Mina 20+ *Ykulf Bow 30+ Category:Class